Family
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Tara and Willow are dating. Donny and Tara's dad show up in the story but they're not the assholes they were in the show. Willow also happens to be Donny's good friend..And Tara's mom is AWESOME...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR::** Alex Monopoly Girl

**RATING::** Completely PG

**DISCLAIMER::** Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

**SUMMARY::** Short story…Uber. Tara and Willow are dating. Donny and Tara's dad show up in the story but they're not the assholes they were in the show. Willow also happens to be Donny's good friend so Donny is still a bit pissed about that. Tara's dad is a marine…Oh…And Tara's mom is AWESOME. Faith shows up a bit (just because I love Tara and Faith's friendship-family deal)…*sighs* I still suck at this…lol

**FEEDBACK::** Yes, please...but remember, I beg for mercy

**PAIRING::** W/T

**AUTHOR'S NOTE::** There will be NO angst…this is completely fluff and romance and, I hope, something fun to read…Hope you all enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1- Dad and Donny**

The silence was tense…Some people hated silence; some people couldn't live without it. Tonight, the silence was unbearable… The three people eating in the fancy restaurant didn't even look at each other.

"So, Tara, how are your classes this year?" Colonel Steve Maclay asked her daughter. The serious looking man, still dressed in his uniform, looked at his daughter and son sitting in front of him with a calculator expression in his eyes.

The 20 years old blonde looked up.

"They're good, dad. I'm doing good," the blonde replied and went back to eat her pasta. It wasn't that she didn't want to have dinner with her dad, after all, the Colonel didn't have much time to spend with his daughter and son, but the moment wasn't the best: Donny, her brother was pissed at her and they were barely speaking. And when they managed to speak, they ended up fighting.

"Donny? How is work? Have you moved to your own apartment yet?" The Colonel asked. He wasn't a bad man, he wasn't cold…it was just a bit hard to show affection for him but he tried to be nicer with Tara and Donny. He loved them, after all.

"Yes, dad. I moved about three months ago," Donny answered and went back to eat his meat and potatoes. "The store is going great. We have new clients every day," the 22 year old boy said referring to the sport store he had opened with his best friend Freddy.

"I'm glad to hear that," was all Colonel Steve Maclay said before the conversation died again.

Nobody said anything else for minutes. Steve Maclay observed his children. Maybe he wasn't around much because his new position with the marines demanded too much time and trips outside of the country, but he knew them. They had always been very close, always making jokes and sharing secrets and being friends…now they were acting as if they didn't know each other…Something was definitely up.

"Okay. What is wrong with you two? I usually can't make you two to shut up and now you have barely spoken," the Colonel finally said. None of his children said anything. "One of you better speak. Now." He used his Colonel voice. He didn't want to but they had forced him.

"Ask the slut that is your daughter," Donny finally said, never looking up from his food.

"Donald. Do not speak like that about your sister," the Colonel reprimanded. Then he looked at Tara, who hadn't looked up from her food and was wishing she had let her hair down so she could cover her face with it. "Tara?"

"He-e doesn't like who I'm da-ating, dad. That's all. He sho-ould be u-used to i-it by no-ow," Tara said and cursed herself for stuttering. She only stuttered when she was nervous and talking about this topic with her dad wasn't something that made her feel comfortable, exactly.

"You are dating somebody, Tara?" If Steve Maclay was surprised, his face didn't show. His voice did give a hint of surprise but you had to pay a lot of attention to notice it. "You didn't tell me last time we had dinner. What is her name?" It had taken a while to get used to the idea that his daughter was a lesbian, but after remembering that Tara **was** his daughter…it was easier. Tara looked up finally.

"Her name is Willow, dad," Tara said and her father noticed the sparkle in her eyes when she said the name. "Willow Rosenberg."

"One of my best friends, Willow," Donny added in a harsh whisper.

Steve ignored his son and kept looking at Tara.

"How long have you been dating?" He asked his daughter.

"O-o-over a ye-ear, dad," Tara stuttered.

"You have been dating this Willow girl for over a year and you haven't told me about it? Why?"

"I-I wa-anted to make su-ure our relationship was serious be-efore I told you, dad," Tara said.

Steve Maclay looked at his son.

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because Willow was one of my best friends. She's my baby sister!" Donny whispered rather harshly. "It's not right."

"I still don't get why you act this way, Donny," Tara told her brother. "Willow is a wonderful person, she loves me and I love her. This isn't about you, this is about us. We're happy together. We would be happier if you didn't act like a jerk."

"Language, Tara," the Colonel Maclay said.

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Donny, you will leave your sister alone, you hear me? She can date whoever she wants to, and that's it." Steve Maclay knew his son was listening to him and wouldn't complain. "Now, Tara, did you say her last name was Rosenberg?"

"Yes, dad. I think you know her dad, Ira Rosenberg. I don't know much about his work because most of it is classified but I know he worked with the marines and the Pentagon several times," Tara told her dad.

"I do know him. So she is his daughter?" Colonel Maclay nodded slightly, as if he was pleased to hear that. "What does she do?"

"She has a company of softwares for computers. The company is still new but it's growing fast," Tara explained, beaming with pride for her girlfriend.

"Does she treat you right?"

"She's…perfect, dad." Tara smiled shyly and blushed while saying it. "She treats me like a lady."

The Colonel knew he wasn't around much, and that he wasn't the father of the year and that he had problems with showing too much affection, but he loved his children and judging by sparkle in her eyes and the tone in Tara's voice that Willow girl was truly special. And all he wanted was his little girl to be happy.

Tara studied her father's face, as if trying to read what he was thinking. She may not be super close to the man but he was her father after all and she wanted him to approve.

"I want to meet her," the Colonel said after a few seconds of silence.

"Wha-at?" Tara stuttered. She couldn't believe her ears…The blonde gulped. Her dad had never…he barely knew she was gay, nothing else…

"If your relationship with her is so serious, then I want to meet her," Steve Maclay said, his expression unreadable.

"I-I…I guess, yes. I ca-an call you tomorrow or the day after and-"

"Tomorrow," the older man cut his daughter off. "Does she live alone?" His eyes met Tara's for a second and the blonde had the impression he was telling her _'you-better-no-spend-the-nights-with-her-if-she-does'_.

Tara gulped.

"Actually, no. She lives with her dad. Although Mr. Rosenberg isn't much home, because of his work, they live together still," Tara replied and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when her father nodded. Tara took a deep breath again, knowing she wasn't completely out of the hook, and prayed that Willow wouldn't get mad. "And i-if yo-ou want, I'm sure Willow will be-e glad to have dinner with us tomorrow night at her house."

"Alright. 8 o' clock. Remember to give me the address later," was all the older man said before going back to the rest of his food.

Tara sighed and finished the last of her pasta, hoping that Willow wouldn't get mad for inviting her father over for dinner without asking her…and freaking out for how Willow would react. Tara's mom loved Willow, but Tara's dad…that was a whole another story…

'_Please, Willow, don't have a heart attack…'_


	2. Chapter 2 Willow

**DISCLAIMER::** Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit

**-Family—**

**CHAPTER 2- Willow…**

The ride home was silent. Tara had written Willow's address for her dad on a post-it before leaving the car and entered the two-storey house, where she lived with her mom, the owner of the only bookstore of the town, and her 19 year old cousin Faith, who had came to live with them when she was 13.

Her parents had divorced when she was 10, specially because her mother didn't want to move them again because of her father's job. Steve Maclay had never been the kind of father to spend too much time with his children but they both knew he loved them, no matter what.

They had moved to Sunnydale when Donny was a senior in high school from LA. Instantly, the boy had made friends with one beautiful and wonderful and very gay Willow Rosenberg and her friends, Buffy Summers and Xander Harris. Since that first day, the Gang would gather at the house and hang out. Tara mostly spent her time with Faith, since she didn't have any other friend, and her cousin had been the first to notice how smitten the blonde was with the redhead Goddess (specially because she stood staring at her for about 10 minutes and did the same every time the redhead was in the house).

One year and three months ago, to be exact, Tara had decided to go for a drink to the Bronze, the local dance and hang-out spot. It was _'only ladies'_ night and after hearing Faith for two hours explaining why she needed to go out and _'get some'_, she decided to go. She didn't expect anything to happen…until the softer hand ever touched her hand and when she looked up, she saw Willow smiling at her. At first they were talking like friends about anything that came to mind…Tara wasn't very sure what happened next but they ended up making-out inside Willow's car. They had talked a lot that night. It turned out that Willow had wanted her for a long time, but that she hadn't made her feelings known because she was Donny's little sister, and everybody knew how protective of her Donny was. So they had talked some more, and some more…They agreed to meet the next day for coffee and talk some more…By the end of the week, they were officially dating.

Tara's mother, Claudia, had been more than happy when Tara told her, Faith had laughed her ass off and then had congratulated her. The thing was Donny… They had told Donny after about four months…Since then, the boy hadn't been very accepting of their relationship. Not because he didn't love and accept that Tara was gay, in fact, many times he had encouraged her to go out and meet girls… it was just that he couldn't accept that one of his best friends was actually dating his little sister.

"Yo, T!"

The door of Tara's bedroom opened and Faith entered. Tara had already showered and changed and was preparing her backpack for school next morning, another small bag next to it on the bed.

"Spendin' the night at Red's again, T?" Faith asked and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yes. I need to talk to her about…um something," Tara said as she closed the backpack.

"Is all cool, T? How did the dinner with the Colonel go, by the way?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to her about that…Dad wants to meet her," Tara told her cousin. "Actually, the three of us are having dinner tomorrow night at her house," Tara added and Faith the saw the desperation in Tara's eyes.

"I see the problem, T," Faith said, holding back a fit of laughter. Tara rolled her eyes when her cousin couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Faith. Now I have to go and hope Willow doesn't get mad at me."

Faith stopped laughing and looked at her cousin.

"Dude, like she can be mad at ya. C'mon, you got Red eating from your palm. Just give 'er a few kisses and some T lovin' and she'll say yes to anythin'," Faith said and smirked.

"You're not helping, Faith," Tara said.

"So, how did it go? Seriously this time," Faith asked. Tara sighed and sat next to her.

"Well, we were in silence, so dad asked what was wrong and Donny told him to ask me. So I told him…I don't know…Dad was weird tonight," Tara said.

"Weird, how? The Colonel was always a bit weird, T," Faith said and chuckled.

"Yeah well…he was weirder tonight. Usually it's Donny and I talking and he being…"

"A statue?" Faith tried to help.

"Well…yes," Tara had to agree. "So he started asking all these questions, ya know… About me and Willow." The blonde frowned for a moment and sighed. "The whole situation was a bit weird."

"He asked if you were still a virgin?" Faith joked and Tara looked at her wide eyed. The blonde shook her head, getting red as a tomato at the idea of her father asking that. "Then it wasn't weird."

"Okay, it wasn't weird. It was…unusual," Tara corrected her own words. "I just hope Willow doesn't freak out."

"Um, T…It's Red we're talking about," Faith said.

"You're so not helping, Faith," Tara said. The blonde seemed to think for a moment. "Okay, you're right. Willow will probably freak out. If she doesn't now when I tell her, she will tomorrow."

"Ya know she will, T-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Claudia entered the room and smiled at her daughter and niece. Nobody could deny that Tara was her daughter, they were like two drops of water: same golden hair, eyes shade, high cheek bones and luscious lips…

"Darling, Willow is downstairs waiting for you," Claudia said.

Tara stood up and picked up her bags.

"Faith will tell you everything about tonight, okay, mom? Love you." Tara hugged her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too, darling. Have a good time."

Tara blushed when her mother winked at her. Tara practically ran downstairs and still she could hear Faith and her mother laughing in her room.

Willow was radiant, as usual. The redhead was a Goddess, Tara had no doubt. Willow was wearing a dark purple fitting shirt that clung to every curve of her small but feminine body and the fitting blue jeans made her butt look delicious. Tara almost launched herself into Willow's arms, dropping the backpacks on the floor.

"Hey baby, missed me?" Willow joked and hugged her girlfriend.

"I actually did. I missed you very much," Tara said before kissing Willow's red lips urgently. Willow placed her hands on Tara's shoulders and pulled apart slightly.

"Whoa. Slow down, baby," Willow said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Willow grabbed the two backpacks from the floor and took her girlfriend's hand and led her outside.

"Ya know, I could have walked, it's not like you live so far away," Tara said before closing the front door behind her.

"And let my girl walk alone at night? Are you crazy, Tare? No way I'm doing that," Willow said as she and Tara walked towards the black Porsche car parked in the street.

"I know, I know. Let's go. I have something to tell you, Will," Tara said and smiled when the redhead opened the passenger door for her and closed it carefully.

Willow walked around the car and got into the driver side.

"Is everything alright?" Willow asked concerned.

"Yes…no…I don't know, you'll tell me when I tell you," Tara said, worried of how Willow may react.

"Tara, baby?" Willow made her girlfriend look at her. "You're not breaking up with me, right?" Willow checked.

"God, no!"

"Then, don't worry, baby." Willow smiled at her and Tara gave her a crocked smile that was only for Willow.

**-Family—**

"Okay, then…what's up?" Willow asked as she stretched on the couch.

Tara laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Willow rested her head on the blonde's chest and placed a soft kiss on the skin she found after moving the neck of Tara's shirt a little bit.

"Willow," Tara warned. They needed to talk, they couldn't get distracted by…other things. And Tara knew the redhead was insatiable when it came to those…other things…

"What?" Willow asked innocently. "It was just a kiss."

"Yeah well, we need to talk," Tara said firmly.

"Okay. Let's talk," Willow agreed. "By the way, how did the dinner go?"

"About that…" Tara took a deep breath. "We're having dinner with my dad here tomorrow night at 8," the blonde let out as fast as she could.

Willow's eyes widened slightly and didn't say anything…They were having dinner with the Colonel…The redhead moved so she was lying on her stomach and propped herself on her elbow.

"Really? You…you told him about us?" Willow asked, paling at the thought of having dinner with the Colonel.

"I didn't tell him, really…" Tara bit her lower lip.

"Donny," Willow sighed and Tara nodded.

"I'm sorry, Willow. You don't know how my dad can be and I just couldn't say no-" Tara was cut off by Willow's lips pressing softly against her own.

"It's okay, baby. I just…So, what did he say?" Willow asked and laid her head down on Tara's chest again.

"Well, he asked about us…If you treated me right, ya know, that kind of things… If you lived alone..."

"You didn't tell him that dad moved months ago and you're practically living with me, did you?" Willow asked and nodded when Tara shook her head to indicate that she hadn't. "So, what time are we expecting him to be here?"

"8 c' clock," Tara answered.

"Okay. We can do this…I can do this, I can," Willow chanted to herself.

"Will, it's okay. I know you don't really want to meet my dad, trust me, I didn't really thought we would ever get to this point, but I'm sure we can do this," Tara said, hoping to make her girlfriend feel better. When Willow didn't respond, Tara asked: "Are you mad at me, Willow?"

Willow's head jerked up and the redhead looked to her girlfriend.

"No, baby, I'm not. I'm just…thinking…But I'm not mad at you. And don't think I don't want to meet your dad, he's your dad, you know. I do want to meet him but I'm not going to lie, he's a marine…meaning the idea of meeting him scares the crap out of me, Tare. But we can do this."

Willow moved up, so her body was half on Tara and half on the couch and brought up her right hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek. The redhead leaned in and their lips met softly. The kiss was sweet and full of love, they didn't need to say anything else. They both knew that as long as they were together, they could do anything. And suddenly, meeting the Colonel didn't see as frightening as it did a minute ago.

Both girls rested their foreheads together and Tara smiled slightly when Willow's nose brushed against hers.

"I love you. And we can do this," Willow whispered.

"I love you too. And yes, we can do it together."

They kissed again, their lips moving against each other in a sensual dance…The girls would not get enough sleep that night…


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner with the Colonel

**CHAPTER 3- Dinner with the Colonel**

The door opened and Tara entered the house where her girlfriend lived. The key had been Willow's idea. The redhead had been so cute when she asked her if she wanted to have the key and of course Tara didn't have to think twice.

"Will? Are you home?" Tara called out, not seeing her girlfriend in her usual spot of the living room, which was shiny as new, by the way. The blonde frowned slightly and heard a low noise coming from the upper floor.

Tara left her bag on the couch and walked upstairs, paying attention to any noise that could indicate the whereabouts of her girlfriend. The blonde heard a groan coming from the main bathroom and opened the door. Willow was kneeling on the floor, sponge in hand, scrubbing furiously at the floor.

"Stupid ..." Willow groaned and put more strength behind her arm. "Stain-y floor get clean already I need you- you all shiny and stuff for Tara's Dad or he will hate me...or at least think I am a slob...Oh God what if he thinks I am a bum or something like that...No, no, no you are so getting clean you evil fake wood of ...evilness...yea that's right I called you fake! AH AHM!"

Tara discretely cleared her throat and Willow almost fell face first on the floor. The redhead eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend and her mouth opened and closed several times. The blonde walked further into the room and knelt next to her girlfriend.

"Oh! Hey baby, how are you?" Willow asked and smiled at her girlfriend but her eyes widened again and Willow gasped. "...Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY?" Willow practically yelled. "You're supposed to be here 7:30 p.m it is 4 pm..." The redhead checked her wrist watch. "Uhm ...No, its 7:15...you're actually early...Holy macaroni! I need to shower! I am SOOO late...stupid floor of evil lateness...I look like a reject from Rent and my floor is dirtier than a NY alleyway and your dad will be here in less than a hour...breathe, breathe, breathe Willow, breat-" Willow was cut off by the softest pair of lips being pressed against her own. Tara pulled back and smiled patiently at the love of her life.

"Will, calm down," Tara said and reached out to caress her girlfriend's cheek. "It's okay. My dad's gonna love you. Come here." Both girls stood up and Tara lowered her hand to Willow's shoulder. "Why don't you go and have a shower, get all beautiful. Not that you have to put much effort to be beautiful." Tara gave her girlfriend a crocked smile that was only for her. "And I'll start dinner, okay?"

Willow took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm…Okay, you go start dinner and I'll go shower…"

Tara leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Willow's lips.

"That's the attitude, sweetie. I'll be downstairs."

Tara left Willow in the bathroom and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. As she started diner, the blonde willed her own nerves down. She knew her dad would like Willow, the redhead was charming and smart when she wanted to be…

**-Family—**

At 8 o' clock there was a sharp knock on the door and Tara went to answer. _'Take a deep breath, Tara. It's your dad. He'll love her…'_

"Dad. Always on time," Tara joked and smiled at her dad, who was standing in the doorway dressed in his dress uniform. Steve Maclay gave his daughter a small smile and a polite nod.

"Tara. Good evening."

"Good evening you too, dad. Come in," Tara said and stepped aside to let her dad enter the house.

Colonel Steve Maclay entered the house, subtly looking around, inspecting everything. His daughter indicated him to the living room and the couch, where he sat patiently.

"Willow will come down in a bit, dad. She's finishing getting ready. Dinner's almost done," Tara explained.

"That's alright," was all the Colonel said.

Tara sat on the armchair facing her dad and played with her thumbs while they waited for Willow to show up. She was nervous as hell, but she couldn't afford to be because Willow was a nervous wreck enough for both of them…

The 20 years old tensed a bit when she heard footsteps and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. A blissful smile lit up her face when she saw Willow wearing a black ¾ sleeve top and a long denim skirt with black strappy heels. The Colonel stood up quickly as the redhead approached them. Tara stood up as well and subtly placed her hand on Willow's back, to give her silent support.

"Dad, this is Willow Rosenberg. Will, this is my dad, Colonel Steve Maclay," Tara introduced them and the Colonel instantly extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel, sir," Willow said as she shook firmly the hand that was offered to her.

"Rosenberg," was all the Colonel said as they let go of each other's hand.

"So…why don't we move to the dining room and I'll serve dinner," Tara said, trying to ease the tension.

"After you, Colonel," Willow said and Steve gave her a polite nod before walking past them and into the dining room.

Neither Willow or the Colonel said anything as Tara served dinner (the redhead had offered to help but Tara had simply shook her head and told her to stay in her place). The three people started eating in silence until Tara decided to break it.

"So…Dad, how long are you staying in town for?" The blonde asked.

"For two weeks. I'm staying with Donny," the Colonel replied calmly.

"That's great, dad."

The Colonel looked at Willow.

"So, Rosenberg, Tara told me you have a software company?"

"Yes, sir. It's still small, mostly doing local work, but it's expanding. I'll have a meeting next week with a executive from Microsoft. They may be interested in buying a new program I designed," Willow answered with more confidence than she actually felt. "And some contacts are starting to get me more work from LA and even New York."

The Colonel nodded, his face expressionless.

"Tara tells me your father is Ira Rosenberg."

"Yes, sir. Tara mentioned that you may know him. For obvious reasons I don't know exactly what but I know he worked several times with the Marines."

"Yes, I do know him. Honorable man," Steve commented and nodded again, not adding anything else.

"Dad is a good man, yes, sir," Willow said with a small but proud smile.

They fell silent again. None of them said a thing while they ate. Only two comments were spoken, to congratulate Tara for the delicious dinner, but other than that…nothing. For a few seconds the Colonel observed them, and under the table Tara and Willow held hands.

**-Family—**

"Why don't you go and sit in the living room while I go make some coffee for us?" Tara suggested after she and Willow cleaned the table.

"You do that, bab- Tare. I'll make the coffee," Willow offered and stood up.

"No. I'll do it, sweetie," the blonde said firmly and the redhead had no other choice but to nod. Truth was, she didn't want to spend alone with the Colonel… at all.

Awkwardly Willow led the Colonel back to the living room, taking a deep breath in the process, and sat on the armchair while the Colonel sat on the couch. The older man suddenly looked at her, his piercing deep blue eyes boring holes into hers.

"I know I'm not the father of the year," Colonel Maclay suddenly said and Willow jumped slightly on her seat. The redhead willed herself to calm down and pay her undivided attention to her would be father-in-law. "But I love my children."

"I don't doubt that, sir."

"So allow me to say this…" The Colonel narrowed her eyes and Willow quietly shivered with fear at the dangerous glow in his eyes. "If you hurt my baby girl…Well, I know 198 ways to kill you with a fork. Hurt my baby and I will introduce you to my knife collection. Are we clear?"

Willow stared at him with massive wide eyes and gulped audibly.

"Crystal clear, sir," the redhead managed to breathe out.

"Good. Now…Tara told me you've been dating for over a year," the Colonel stated and the dangerous glow in his eyes disappeared but his tone wasn't any less threatening.

"Yes, sir." Willow nodded.

"Where are you planning on taking your relationship with my daughter?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Willow asked, confused.

"The future of your relationship, Rosenberg," Steve Maclay spoke and Willow shivered again.

"Well, sir, as long as she wants to be with me…" _'Damn it, Willow! This is your house! You shouldn't let him push you over like this!'_

Colonel Maclay opened his mouth to speak again but this time Willow reacted and interrupted him.

"You know? I really, **REALLY** love your daughter. She's…the most amazing girl I have ever met. She's caring, and funny, smart, she's completely brilliant. And I love her. I…I'd die for her, I'd give my life for her. Wanna know where I wanna go with her? I'd marry her tomorrow if she accepted me. But there are still many things that need to happen first, she needs to finish college, my company needs to grow up more. I'll spend the rest of my life if she lets me doing my best to make her happy. And this is my house! So I'd **REALLY** appreciate it if you give me a break, sir. Thanks," Willow finished and took a deep breath.

Colonel Steve Maclay observed her for a whole minute in silence, his face expressionless and the redhead was starting to freak out. _'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I totally blew it! I totally blew it! Now he's gonna kill me!'_

Suddenly the man started laughing and Willow stared at him perplexed. His laughter was rich and wholehearted, as if he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"You've got courage, kid," the Colonel finally said and nodded. "I like that."

"I just want to make Tara happy, sir," was all Willow could come up with.

"I suppose that you can call me Steve…Willow," the Colonel said and Willow let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you…Steve."

"Do you like the outdoors, Willow?" The Colonel asked seriously.

"Well, Tara and I went fishing a couple of times to the lake," Willow replied, not wanting to lose the approval she had managed to get by not measuring up to the Colonel's standards. "I'm not an expert at camping stuff but I'm a quick learner."

"Good, good. Next weekend Donald and I are going fishing. I'll ask Tara to come too and you are invited," the Colonel said and Willow's eyes widened slightly. "And don't worry about my son, I'll put him in his place."

"That'd be an honor, Steve. Is there anything I should specially bring?"

"Good. And no, us men will take care of everything."

Tara entered the living room holding a tray with coffee and homemade cookies. The blonde placed it on the coffee table and sat next to her dad on the couch.

"So what are we talking about?" Tara asked, trying to make conversation although there was something weird going on but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I was just telling Willow that next weekend Donald and I are going fishing. Of course you both are invited," the Colonel said and Tara stopped with her mug half way to her mouth to look at her father, clearly surprised.

"Fishing, dad?"

"Yes. Don't worry about your brother, I'll put him in his place."

"Well, dad…Will and I…"

"Like I told Steve, it'll be an honor to go, Tara," Willow interjected with a small smile. Tara looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly surprised her father allowed her girlfriend to call him by his name. The Colonel never allowed anybody to call him by his name…

"Great, then."

**-Family—**

They didn't talk too much the rest of the night. Tara was bursting with energy and happiness when her dad stood up to leave, the two girls standing up as well. The Colonel gave Willow a pat in the back, which surprised Tara even more, and shook her hand before walking towards the door with his daughter.

"It was a lovely evening, Tara," the Colonel said, standing in the porch of the house with his daughter.

"Thank you, dad. I'm…glad you enjoyed it."

The Colonel leaned in and placed a fatherly kiss on his daughter's cheek. The older man put his hand on Tara's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"She's a keeper, Tara. That girl has the courage enough to keep you safe and happy. I like her." 

"Thank you, dad. You don't know how much it means to me that you like Willow," Tara said, feeling a bit overwhelmed at how much happiness she was feeling.

"I'll call you about that fishing trip," the Colonel said before leaving.

Willow relaxed on the couch as the Colonel left and let out a long deep breath…it had gone better than she had anticipated… Suddenly the redhead found herself under a taller body, who's lips were covering her face with kisses.

"Whoa, baby. Slow down," Willow laughed and placed her hands over Tara's arms. The blonde pulled back and smiled widely at her girlfriend.

"Thank you. I don't know what you told my dad but thank you, thank you, thank you! God, I love you so much, Will!" Tara squealed and leaned down again to kiss her girlfriend's lips. Willow laughed again.

"We just had a little chat, that's all, baby," Willow answered and shrugged.

"Will, do you realize what you just did? My dad **NEVER** allows people to call him by his name! And he called you by your first name! That is like…huge! OH! Let's go upstairs!" Tara gave her girlfriend her best sexy grin and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Somebody deserves a nice reward," the blonde purred and Willow simply stood there, a bit surprised at how her girlfriend was acting.

"Tara, baby? Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay. Will, you have no idea…God, I love you!" Tara breathed out and kissed her girlfriend's lips again. "Look, my dad approves, he's happy for me, for us. He likes you! And he doesn't like anybody! I'm happy, Will. Can't we just…go upstairs and have sex all night long?" Tara practically begged and Willow gulped.

"Well, you know I can't ever refuse you anything, baby," Willow chuckled as her girlfriend jumped off of the couch, grabbed her hand and practically dragged her upstairs for a night of fun…

**THE END**

**-Family—**

That was the end, people! I hope you liked it! It wasn't my best work but I'm kinda busy with my other work.


End file.
